An electronic personal display is a mobile electronic device that displays information to a user. While an electronic personal display may be capable of many of the functions of a personal computer, a user can typically interact directly with an electronic personal display without the use of a keyboard that is separate from or coupled to but distinct from the electronic personal display itself. Some examples of electronic personal displays include mobile digital devices/tablet computers such (e.g., Apple iPad®, Microsoft® Surface™, Samsung Galaxy Tab® and the like), handheld multimedia smartphones (e.g., Apple iPhone®, Samsung Galaxy S®, and the like), and handheld electronic readers (e.g., Amazon Kindle®, Barnes and Noble Nook®, Kobo Aura HD, and the like).
An electronic reader, also known as an e-reader, is an electronic personal display that is used for reading electronic books (eBooks), electronic magazines, and other digital content. For example, digital content of an eBook is displayed as alphanumeric characters and/or graphic images on a display of an e-reader such that a user may read the digital content much in the same way as reading the analog content of a printed page in a paper-based book. An e-reader provides a convenient format to store, transport, and view a large collection of digital content that would otherwise potentially take up a large volume of space in traditional paper format.
In some instances, e-readers are purpose built devices designed especially to perform especially well at displaying readable content. For example, a purpose built e-reader may include a display that reduces glare, performs well in high light conditions, and/or mimics the look of text on actual paper. While such purpose built e-readers may excel at displaying content for a user to read, they may also perform other functions, such as displaying images, emitting audio, recording audio, and web surfing, among others.
There also exists numerous kinds of consumer devices that can receive services and resources from a network service. Such devices can operate applications or provide other functionality that links the device to a particular account of a specific service. For example, e-reader devices typically link to an online bookstore, and media playback devices often include applications which enable the user to access an online media library. In this context, the user accounts can enable the user to receive the full benefit and functionality of the device.
With the rise of e-reader devices and other personal display devices, accommodating users with reading disabilities is of concern. According to the latest dyslexia research from the National Institutes of Health, dyslexia affects 20% of Americans and similar percentages apply worldwide. Generally, dyslexia is characterized by difficulty learning to read fluently and with accurate comprehension. Dyslexia involves visual attention deficit, which is an inability to concentrate on specific letters or words within lines of text. Another characteristic of dyslexia is visual crowding, an inability to recognize letters when scattered within a word.